


The Last Week

by Meadz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Next-Gen, annoying little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadz/pseuds/Meadz
Summary: Scorpius and Albus Severus share a moment in their last week at school.  This is fluff with no point beyond cuteness.





	

There was something unnerving about the last week of the final year at Hogwarts. At least for Albus Severus and Scorpius. The scary knowledge of oncoming reality was giving them both jitters. At Hogwarts they had their own little world. It had taken a while to be accepted by their peers, but they had finally overcome it. It seemed they had overcome their obstacles at school just in time for them to be forced into a larger world. One with more prejudices and guidelines on how they were supposed to live their lives. A world where they would have to confront their families head-on. Just to tell them, I'm sorry but this is not a phase. So the last week of their time at Hogwarts flew alarmingly by. They busied themselves with midnight trysts and snogging sessions in empty classrooms.  
  
The door of the greenhouse was shut softly by Scorpius, careful not to break the glass. It seemed the whole school was inside the castle, making this the safest place for him. Well, except for the wild boy he had brought with him. Large hands encircled Scorpius' wrists, pulling him further into the greenhouse and making him fall down. Luckily he was caught by the wild boy, spread out on the ground.  
  
"We're going to get dirty." Scorpius complained, giving Albus a dark look when the other boy took his glasses. Oh great, now they would be smudged with dirt.  
  
"Stop being a fairy, Scorp." It was hard to resist the cheeky grin on the boy's face. Well, if he wanted to play this game then so be it. Taking his glasses from Albus and setting them carefully aside, he placed both hands upon Albus' chest. It took little ease to press him all the way down on the ground. Before Albus could open his mouth to complain he wanted to top this time, Scorpius had lifted the bottom of his shirt up and placed his lips over the boy's naval. He bit softly upon the skin around the area, his tongue dancing across his boyfriend's flesh. Albus' fingers had found their way to his blonde hair, knotting themselves there almost permanently. It was a good thing he had stopped liking gel years ago.  
  
It seemed this would be like all their encounters this week. A rushed fervor in them; Scorpius needing to touch Albus in the most basic ways. The Slytherin had already started to unbutton his boyfriend's trousers, his mouth kissing and biting at the area of skin shown just before he tugged the fabric down. He was satisfied with a hard gasp, the fingers in his hair tightening as Scorpius' long fingers danced underneath his undergarments, feeling the sensitive skin which had not been fully revealed. His thumb caressed the tip of Albus' member, occasionally swirling down to tease at the foreskin.  
  
"Bloody tease." A pitiful whimper made him offer a tight smirk to the boy beneath him. "Quit it..." He could hear the gasp and chuckled at the words falling from the boy's lips.  
  
"Quit what? _This_?" Scorpius used his free hand to tug the underpants down, exposing Albus' member to the daylight warmth. Before a word could be said, he licked his lips and took the tip into his mouth.  
  
"Scorpius..." Grey eyes flicked upwards, looking into his lover's emerald eyes with lust. The way Albus looked now.... It was all too alluring. His lips dry and parted, his chest heaving as he gasped and moaned when Scorpius' tongue danced along his sensitive length. The gentle flush on his cheeks. It was sexy and yet adorable at the same time. It took all of Scorpius' willpower not to groan around Albus' dick.  
  
Needing satisfaction of his own, he used his left hand to unbutton his own trousers, pushing the fabric down enough so he could grasp his own hardness and stroke it. A good thing he was ambidextrous after all; Scorpius chuckled around Albus' member, sending vibrations along the sensitive skin. His right hand wrapped around the base of Albus, sliding up and down as the blonde's head bobbed.  
  
A gentle mew-moan let Scorpius know his lover was close. He sped up the rhythm of his left hand, needing to feel a simultaneous satisfaction with Albus. His own breathing was labored as he licked and grazed along the skin in his mouth, bringing more and more sounds from Albus which made him shiver in delight. These were the moments Scorpius lived for. This was what the last week of their time at school was all about. Scorpius let a little cry out at the same time as Albus, experience helping them both to release at the same time. The fingers in Scorpius' hair unknotted themselves, now lovingly gliding through the blond locks as he licked up the mess on Albus.  
  
The boys pulled apart hesitantly, buttoning themselves up and in Scorpius' case, using his wand to clean himself and his lover up. Albus always did forget such simple spells. Silly Alby, Scorpius smirked to himself. Albus' arms wrapped around the thinner boy, pulling him down on top of him. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, both their hearts seeming to speed up. "Scorp..."  
  
"Yes, Albus?" His eyes were shut, his head resting against the other boy's shoulder. When did Albus get so big? He did not really care, so long as he had the warmth and love he needed.  
  
"I think some little girl just ran away from this greenhouse." For a statement like that he seemed relatively calm.  
  
"Really?" Scorpius smirked, kissing his boyfriend's neck.  
  
"I think it was Lily." Now he _had_ to be joking.  
  
"I think you're fucked." A smile played across the blond's lips.  
  
"Not in the good way, eh?" Albus truly was calm to the point of it being scary.  
  
"Albus, you know I'm saving myself for marriage." Scorpius quipped. He felt his lover's lips kiss his forehead lovingly.  
  
"I love you." He opened his eyes to see Albus looking at him with an adoration he had not seen before. It made his heart speed up.  
  
"I know. I love you too." Their lips met and it seemed they forgot it was their last week all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a reupload which I previously had at ff.net years in 2007. Please leave a comment if you enjoy it or if you have any constructive criticism. Thank you!


End file.
